EO Challenge: Today's Lesson and When A Plan
by LaedieDuske
Summary: E/O Challenge: WoW: Slip - happy birthday to the lovelies Dizzo and CFEditor! Two drabbles, two chapters, lots of love! Chapter 3 added for the beautiful Ness, Happy Birthday!
1. Happy Birthday Dizzo!

**Title: E/O Challenge - Today's Lesson**

**Author: Laedie Duske**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, sad for me.**

**Word Count: 100 exactly**

**Warnings: Is vulgar language a warning?**

**Spoilers: None**

**Featured Word: Slip - Happy Birthday to the super-sweet Dizzo! I may have a little something more up my sleeve for you soon. ;-)**

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

Dean felt like his chest was being crushed in a vice. Slowly. He shifted on the bed, slipping a hand up under his shirt to rub his aching chest, groaning.

Sam looked up from his computer. "And what've we learned Dean?"

"Screw you Sam," Dean wheezed.

"No Dean, not even close. Today's lesson was 'do not ask a witch how she manages to breathe with those gigantic stripper tits'. I'm not surprised she cursed you before we could finish her off."

"Shuddup...and fin'a way...to break th'curse," Dean managed on shallow breaths.

"Lucky she didn't give _you_ stripper tits," Sam muttered.


	2. Happy Birthday CFEditor!

**Title: E/O Challenge - When A Plan Comes Together**

**Author: Laedie Duske**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, to my everlasting heartbreak.**

**Word Count: 100 exactly**

**Warnings: None**

**Spoilers: None**

**Featured Word: Slip - Happy Birthday to CFEditor! I tried so hard to give you a Sammy-centric drabble, but the migraine is making my brain about as useful as an Etch-A-Sketch in an earthquake. . I hope this is okay instead.**

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

Slipping through the darkness, the Winchesters bore down on their prey. Up ahead in the clearing they could see their time was running out. The skinwalker had dragged the unconscious man out to the middle where it could see them coming from any angle as it chowed down on its victim.

Correction: almost any angle.

With a brief glance, the brothers knew they had the same idea. Sam crept silently up into the tree branches at the edge of the clearing. Dean stepped out into the open under the tree and drew the creature's attention.

What could possibly go wrong?


	3. Happy Birthday Ness!

**Title: E/O Challenge - When A Plan Comes Together Chapter 2**

**Author: Laedie Duske**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, which makes me infinitely sad.**

**Word Count: 200**

**Warnings: None**

**Spoilers: None**

**Featured Word: Tight - Happy Birthday to Ness! There were some who wanted to see more of this one, and I figured my plan would work out just fine for the birthday girl. At least I hope it does. Double drabble goodies!**

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

Sam knew they had both miscalculated as soon as the skinwalker started to charge toward Dean. Before Sam could even blink, it had slammed Dean into the tree and immediately drove his limp body into the ground.

The upside to that was the thing's broad back presented a perfect target as it hunched over Dean's unconscious form.

The downside was obvious.

Sam dropped from the tree, using gravity to help drive the silver blade through the skinwalker's heart. Shoving the corpse off his brother before it even reverted to human, Sam quickly checked for broken bones.

He was just clamping his flannel tightly against the bleeding knot on the side of Dean's head when he heard a groggy, "D'y geddum?"

"Yeah, we got him."

"Y'kay?"

Sam sighed, exasperated. "Yeah, Dean, _**I'm**_ fine." Dean struggled to sit up and Sam planted his hand on his brother's chest. "Whoa, where do you think you're going?"

"Th'guy." The dawn was coming, so Sam could see Dean's eyes were trying to focus .

Right. The guy.

"Let me get your bleeding stopped and I'll go check alright?"

"M'fine, check'm."

Sam _really_ didn't want to, but he knew Dean wouldn't settle until he did.


End file.
